1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to an improved portable wall system incorporating one or more portable panels having support means along the bottom edge for movable supporting engagement with a floor surface to facilitate movement of the panel and extendible and retractable floor surface engaging means at the lower edge of the panel and spring biased extendible and retractable ceiling surface engaging means at the upper edge thereof to provide for easy installation of the panels in a desired location and to facilitate movement of the panels along a floor surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Movable partitions, panels, room dividers and the like for dividing an enclosed space into smaller spaces or enclosing a space or otherwise providing a partition are generally well known and usually include a panel having requisite physical characteristics required by the particular installation and structures for releasably securing the panels between a floor surface and a ceiling. Such panels are frequently constructed of standard size modules which are relatively heavy and awkward to handle. Also, in some instances, the vertical height of the panels is increased or decreased to secure them in position with the increase in vertical height sometimes resulting in damage to or displacement of the ceiling surface, particularly if the ceiling surface is formed by acoustical tile or the like or if the ceiling surface is in the form of a drop ceiling. Prior U.S. patents illustrative of the development in this field of endeavor are as follows:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,742,675 filed on 4/24/56; 2,886,147 filed on 5/12/59; 2,945,568 filed on 7/19/60; 2,962,132 filed on 11/29/60; 3,174,593 filed on 3/23/65; 3,335,532 filed on 8/15/67; 3,400,504 filed on 9/10/68; 3,453,790 filed on 7/8/69; 3,753,328 filed on 8/21/73; 3,967,420 filed on 7/6/76.